Bikinis and Death Threats
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: In which Sophie Kirisaki wants to enter Florem's fashion contest in the upcoming festival, Meister Kirisaki threatening Kawachi Kyosuke and Ringabel with death if they ever dare to make any advances towards his sister, and everyone getting a glimpse at what this 'Bravo Bikini' Sage Yulyana has for Sophie to try on as a possible contest outfit.


**Author note: I do not own Bravely Default or Yakitate! Japan.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Bravely Default up to the end of chapter 2**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD**

* * *

_Bikinis and Death Threats_

Summary: In which Sophie Kirisaki wants to enter Florem's fashion contest in the upcoming festival, Meister Kirisaki threatening Kawachi Kyosuke and Ringabel with death if they ever dare to make any advances towards his sister, and everyone getting a glimpse at what this 'Bravo Bikini' Sage Yulyana has for Sophie to try on as a possible contest outfit.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again...?"

Tiz turned to Meister Kirisaki, letting out a breath. "Well, you did say that you were okay with your sister Sophie being in the contest at Florem, right?"

"I did, but..." He let out a sigh. "Really? The 'Bravo Bikini?' It sounds quite...out there." He finally ended, pushing a lock of blond hair out of his masked face. He winced a bit. "Are you sure it's an appropriate outfit for the contest, Ringabel?"

Ringabel nodded, his face beaming. "Absolutely! The crowd will be so in awe that they'll have no choice but to give her first place!"

"Hey, hold on a second!" Everyone heard Sophie snap from behind the changing curtain. "Yulyana...are you sure this is even clothing!?"

Agnes and Edea both winced at this, while the elderly Sage Yulyana nodded, grinning.

"It's clothing!" He declared. "Anything that I say is clothing is clothing!"

Meister winced a bit at that. _So if you said that something very scantily-sounding like what this Bravo Bikini sounds like is claimed to be clothing...oh, dear..._

There was an awkward silence, before Ringabel spoke up.

"Perhaps, Sophie, we should all see you in the Bravo Bikini and see if you look absolutely sexy in it." He took out a book with a huge letter D on the cover (apparently this journal told the future and stuff). "It says here in my journal that _Sophie Kirisaki showed us what the Bravo Bikini looked like on her. It was awesome." _

Kawachi grabbed the journal from Ringabel, trying to find the entry. "It really says that!?"

Meister grabbed the journal from him. "It says nothing like that! Sophie, don't fall for it! In fact, it says here that _Sophie Kirisaki refused to show what the Bravo Bikini looked like on her, and-"_

"Give it back!" Ringabel snatched it from Meister, who snatched it back. The two were soon having a tug of war over the journal while everyone else kind of stared and watched.

Edea let out a sigh. "You think that people would think better than this..."

Tiz winced. "Yeah, I know."

That was when the book went flying out of Ringabel's hands and landed on the fragile curtain separating the Bravo-Bikini-wearing Sophie Kirisaki from the others, tearing the curtain in two.

Everyone promptly stared in horror before they gave the following reactions.

Poor Tiz was bug-eyed at the sight, as well as Kawachi, Yulyana and Ringabel. Agnes covered her eyes, blushing, while Edea winced and looked away. Sophie screamed, trying to cover herself with the torn part of the curtain, while Meister-who was acting on his big brother instincts-immediately rushed in front of Sophie with the intention to use himself as a human shield to block everyone else from seeing Sophie's obviously scantily-clad figure.

"Sophie?" Meister spoke up after a moment. His eyes were closed so that he couldn't see Sophie with the bikini on.

"Yes, brother?"

"Please, _please_ don't wear the bikini."

"I won't. Promise."

"What!?" Ringabel exclaimed from behind Meister. "But this would completely make her win the contest! She has to wear this!"

Meister turned to glare at Ringabel. "I swear, if you try to force anything upon my sister I'll make sure that you pay for it." He then turned to glare at Kawachi, who had practically been drooling at the sight of Sophie. "Including you, Kawachi-san, so watch it." He hissed, pulling a finger across his neck to emphasize the threat. Kawachi let out an 'eep' of fear, nodding in response.

Ringabel winced, before nodding. "Very well...though, erm, Meister, I believe it would be best if you just grabbed a spare curtain nearby, or a changing screen, so you don't have to be a shield while she is changing..."

Meister blushed with embarrassment at this, before motioning to Edea to pass him a nearby changing screen. While she was doing so, he turned to the other men, glaring at them. "Turn around."

Sage Yulyana put a hand to his ear. "Excuse me, what-"

"Turn. Around. _Now."_

Even Yulyana seemed a bit frightened by Meister's imposing tone, and he immediately turned around as well as everyone else. Edea quickly turned around after helping Meister put the changing screen into place. Meister turned around as well.

There was an awkward pause, and then Sophie spoke up.

"Okay, you can look now, I'm clothed..."

Everyone turned to see Sophie, who was back in her regular clothes. She handed the Bravo Bikini back to Sage Yulyana, before slapping him in the face.

"Old pervert," Kawachi and Ringabel heard her mutter, "To think up something stupid like this..."

Agnes also looked embarrassed, muttering under her breath. "Unacceptable. He never gives up..."

Ringabel let out a sigh.

_My dreams...crushed once more._


End file.
